The present application relates to a battery and an electronic apparatus.
In the field of the battery, a stacking-type unit battery having a configuration in which battery members such as a pair of positive electrode and negative electrode are stacked is used. Further, a stacking-type battery including a plurality of stacking-type unit batteries stacked on one another has been proposed. As a mode of the stacking-type battery, an all-solid-state battery using a solid-state electrolyte containing no organic electrolyte as a stacked battery member has been proposed from viewpoint of security and reliability. As a mode of this all-solid-state battery, an all-solid-state thin-film battery is actively developed. This all-solid-state thin-film battery is obtained by forming battery members (collector, active material, electrolyte, and the like) constituting the battery from thin films.
As the techniques related to the battery of the present application, those described in PCT International Publication No. WO10/010717 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-164863.